No Regrets
by AriellaXavier
Summary: X men Days of Future past: What was Bobby saying to Rogue in the doorway as Logan walked through the mansion? Bobby/John (Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What was Bobby saying to Marie at the end of DOFP x**

I'm sorry

Rogue glared, wrenching her hand out of Bobby's grip as he attempted to hold it. "Rogue, I'm sorry-" "Shut up! Just shut up, When we broke up it was fine! _I _was fine! Now I find out from Kitty that you were fucking John behind my back! It was bad enough you dumped me at graduation! But then you had to date a guy-"

"Rogue, You were fine when me and John started dating...after a while you calmed down but-"

"But I didn't know you having sex behind my back!"

Bobby cringed, guilt creeping around his heart. He hadn't meant to hurt her but John was ready to leave, he didn't want to be the home wrecker. Rogue glanced to the side, seeing a confused and disorientated Logan walking through the mansion like he'd woken up from a bad dream.

"Just let it go Rogue, John is the most important thing in my life and we're raising a family-" "Yes, you have two beautiful children, John is a famous author, Jean is pregnant, Kitty and Piotr are engaged, Storm is married and I'm on my own...Thanks for reminding me."

Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't make this better but Rogue was so bitter.

"Um...hey?"

Rogue grimaced as John appeared beside Bobby and two small arms grabbed onto her ex's arm. Bobby grinned, placing a hand on his daughters head. Gabriella was the spitting image of John while Luna looked like Bobby, and now they were expecting a third via surrogacy. John had insisted they name the baby either Luke or Bobby junior, Bobby had taken to Bobby Jnr.

"Hey" he kissed John and Luna who was gurgling happily in the pram, her blonde hair pulled into small bunches. "Gabby, why don't you find Auntie Jean or Storm in the rec room?" Gabriella grinned and took off down the hall, her brown hair swishing behind her as she disappeared around the corner.

"I'll leave you to it, I promised Jean I'd bring help her set up the crib since Scotts in Ohio" Bobby grinned, kissing John and watching him push the pram after their daughter who was being spun around by Piotr and laughing manically.

"Rogue, I'm sorry I cheated but I can't bring myself to regret it...You'll find someone and I wish you all the best." He watched as she shook her head and pushed passed him, plastering on a false smile as she walked past the children.

He had no regrets.

**Should I continue or leave it as a one shot? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The first chapter went down so well I thought I'd give a second one a go, not the best written but I'm a bit rusty :)**

Chapter Two

Logan cursed and stumbled into the rec room, bumping into bustling kids on the way. The school seemed more full and happy, the children seemed more proud to be different compared to how they shyed away before the sentinels and genocide. The Professor had kindly filled him in on the past 50 years he had missed out on, even the president was a mutant.

"Hey Logan" he turned, the voice vaguely familiar. There stood Pyro, brunette and no longer blonde, older, perhaps in his twenties...and pushing a pram.

Without a second thought his instincts took over, he grabbed the boys arms and pulled him away from the pram before slamming him into the wall, his claws an inch away from his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Logan frowned turning to look at a horrified Bobby at the end of the hall, a small and pretty young girl in his arms and Storm by his side. A golden halo of a wedding glimmered on Storms finger and even more surprisingly _a baby bump _stuck out from under her clothes.

"Daddy!" The small girl in Bobby's arms gaped, her stormy grey eyes almost popping out of her skull. _Daddy? _He looked back at John who was eyeing his claws warily. The resemblance was there, brown hair and the same eyes but why was his daughter in Bobby's arms?

"Logan? Let him go what the hell has came over you?" Both teachers rushed forward as John was quickly dropped to the floor.

Bobby pounced on him as soon as his butt hit the floor, all Logan could do was stare as Pyro was hugged and _kissed_ by Bobby and dusted off by Storm.

"What the hell Logan? You've scared the crap out of Luna...literally!" John scooped the blonde girl from the pram, sniffing her stinking nappy. "Well done" Storm glared, placing a hand on her swollen bump. Bobby cast him the filthiest look he had ever seen and picked the other young girl up before taking John's hand and disappearing down the hall as the bell for next period rang.

"Logan?"

"Please tell me that hasn't just happened"

"What...Oh...The professor said you-" "Have missed out on the past fifty years?"

Storm briefly closed her eyes but lead Logan onto the sofa, telling the children to leave quickly. "John and Bobby had been sleeping together for two years before graduation-" she grabbed his arm as he went to jump up "John was going to leave him if he didn't chose so Bobby did, he chose John. Rogue took it awfully, lost a few friends because of her attitude but soon got over it. She's the school nurse and Chemistry teacher. Bobby left with John after he became a best selling author and he teaches Math and Earth science...they have two children, Gabriella and Luna...Rogue has just found out about Bobby's cheating though unfortunately."

Logan groaned and collapsed back, running a hand through his hair. "I need a cigar" "You quit" "FUCK!" Storm chuckled and smiled, gazing out of the window.

"So how about Jean and Scott? Anything new?"

"Jean miscarried two years ago...they have a son and daughter now..." Logan swallowed hard, realising that somehow, Jean had made her feelings for Logan dormant. "Their daughter is called Rachel and Jean is carrying their son...Nate, Rachel is Gabriellas age, 8 and Nate is due any day now."

"So how about you?"

"Me? I'm due in a couple of days."

"No, come on Storm..who's the daddy"

And with that Storms normally tan complexion turned sheet white and she jumped up, her hands trembling. "Storm?" "Oh God...no...Logan please tell me you remember..." "Remember what?"

Storm screamed a sound of pure agony and collapsed to her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Logan..._you're _the father, we've been married for two years..._please _tell me you remember..."


End file.
